Persistance
by Kali Kamiya
Summary: Farina always was a stubborn one: once she got an idea into her head, she doesn't let go. So when she decides to become a pirate, no one is going to stop her, especially from getting the man she wants. DartFarina


AN: Aight, so Stars didn't go so well. shrugs I was just having fun with the two. And for any confusion around the summary, but title I mean Ice Dragon and Wolf of Kutolah... ;;

Anyway, this will be more than a one shot, and I should be updating soonishly. DartFarina fluff is going to come; I love fluff.

Oh, btw...is Farina the oldest one or is she younger then Fiora?

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

The shout of the turquoise haired Falcoknight nearly shook the surrounding snow covered land, scaring off the birds that were nestled in the trees outside the house. The three pegasi stabled outside whinnied restlessly as their riders went at it inside.

As it was, Florina was staring at the two with wide eyes, sitting on a chair in their living room, steaming cup in hand. Though her wide blue eyes were frightened, she said naught a word, being used to such spats already. Of course, this fight was probably the worst she'd seen in a while, but that was to be expected, seeing what Farina had sprung upon the family. After returning to Ilia a few months after Nergal's defeat, they moved back into the house they shared. They'd been together for just over two years now, minus the time that Florina and Fiora went to visit Ostia, and Farina had just announced her decision to leave.

Of course, as the responsible one, Fiora would have none of that. She was furious that Farina could so lightheartedly toss away her family in order to run off and become one of the least honorable scum of the world.

Farina wanted to become a pirate.

It wasn't the mere idea of her becoming a pirate that ticked off the sea haired knight, it was her reasons for doing so. Had Farina wanted to go to see the world, or to experience life from another point of view, or anything noble, Fiora would have taken the news easier. As it was, Farina's main goals were the same as ever: become as rich as possible and have the most fun doing so. It was a wonder she'd made it so far into the Pegasus Knights...

Fiora took a calming breath, calming herself from the hour of debating as she considered Farina's points. She and Florina were just about to make another trip to Ostia, and Farina did need something to do other than sit around the house. Perhaps if she went off, she'd grow tired of that life and come back home, even take up a job as a respectable Pegasus Knight. With a small sigh, she nodded, approving the decision to herself before speaking.

"Very well," Fiora said quietly, noting how Florina and Farina's sapphire blue eyes lit up. She hid a small smile. "On three conditions."

"Being?" Farina was impatient. Her persistance had yet again won her the approval of her sister, meaning she could leave without all the enmitity that they parted under last time. That is, if Fiora ever got around to listing her conditions.

"One, you are to only go on Captain Fargus's ship. I trust him and his men more than anyone else out there. Two, you are to come home at least once a year, if not more. Three, a quarter of the money you make will be sent back here, if only to keep your sisters alive..." She looked out at the snowy fields. "It's been a bad winter..."

"All right, all right...25 percent isn't too bad, I suppose," Farina nodded, holding out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Fiora nodded in reply, shaking hands with her blue haired sister. Florina squealed in delight, coming over and placing both her hands on her sisters' clasped ones.

"Sisters! You're getting along! That's wonderful!" Her joy was obvious in her face and voice.

"Yea..." Farina ruffled Florina's hair with her free hand. "You be good for Fiora and Lord Hector, you hear me?"

"Of course, Sister!"

Farina turned her sapphire gaze back to the other sister, giving her a cocky grin. "No worries, Fiora, I'll be fine. Watch out for Florina...and hey, you two have a good time in Ostia!"

She freed her hand and stepped back from the remainder of her family. She'd never admit it, especially not in the presence of Fiora, but she did care about them, and leaving wasn't easy for her. Her gaze rested on the two other knights and she smiled shakily. With a wave, she was off, out the door and onto her pegasus's back before Florina could rush out the door to wave a farewell. With a powerful beat of its white wings, the flying horse rose into the air, scattering the layer of snow resting on the ground. Another flap, and they were higher. One more, and they were flying towards Badon, where Eliwood's troops originally met Captain Fargus and his pirate crew.

--------

Dart sat aboard the Davros, wiping his axe clean. In the two years since the end of Nergal and his grasp on Elibe, Dart had returned to the ship and was only a step closer to finding the treasure that he sought. It was a mildly large step, however, since he now knew just what language the riddle was written in. The only problem was that the language was one un-named and abandoned by nearly everyone other than the highest of mages.

So his time had been spent sailing the sea, enjoying the breeze and smell of the salt on it, and thinking back on the journey he'd been on.

The pirate had parted company with Eliwood and crew not long after Lyn abdicated her rule of Caelin. After a few days of traveling back to the port town, he finally made it, and was welcomed onboard the ship with cheers and open arms. Of course, pirates can only do so much celebrating sober, and the celebration was soon moved inside a tavern, where all crew members proceeded to become as drunk as they possibly could. After the third drink, Dart stood on a (now creaking) table and shared his tale.

It was an amusing story, especially since he barely remembered the party at all. Of course, the leaving part he remembered all too well. He'd just refound his little sister and best friend and left without saying so much as goodbye to his "rival" of sorts.

That thought was greeted with the shouts of his crewmates as they pointed to the sky, calling out to one another across the deck. Dart turned his head to look into the light blue sky and saw only fluffy white clouds for a minute, but soon a white horse was seen coming closer to the ship. He shot up in his seat, hurriedly strapped his axe to his back, and started calling sailors to clear the deck, as that was clearly its desired landing point.

The task was soon done, and not a moment too soon, as the pegasus landing in the midst of a whirlwind of dust and breeze. The rider hopped off and looked around casually, as if they'd been here all their lives. Dart strode forward, but stopped suddenly as he recognized the Pegasus Knight that had landed on the middle of the boat.

Farina chose that minute to look at him, and a wide grin broke out, her cobalt eyes glinting with mischieviousness. She nearly pranced over and clapped the hulking pirate on the back, grinning madly.

"Dart! Has it been a while or what? How ya been? Finished that dream of yours yet?"

Dart glared at her. "Now look her, lassie...I dun know what you're thinkin, buh what are you doin here?"

"Oh, you mean it's not obvious?" Farina's grin was the picture of perfect innocence. "I came to become a pirate. They're really quite profitable, you know."

**TBC**


End file.
